Rapsodia multicolor
by Angelique Kaulitz
Summary: Pequeñas historias sobre amistad. [Este fic es para el reto de HikariCaelum en el foro Proyecto 1-8]
1. Alborada

El mundo y los personajes de Digimon no me pertenecen. Este fic es para el reto de **HikariCaelum** en el foro **Proyecto 1-8.**

* * *

 **Rapsodia multicolor**

1\. _Alborada_

* * *

Wizardmon no se movió ni apartó los ojos del fuego. La hoguera crujía bajo el amparo de la cueva y Tailmon tuvo la tentación de preguntarle si podía ver algo en el crepitar de las llamas, si leía el destino en el calor de la llamas que besaban el aire frío y si era más interesante que el presente. Él siempre se encargaba de encenderlo porque era muy mala en esa tarea. No había afinidad alguna, suponía, para ella.

Aunque hacía tiempo que lo conocía, no le había preguntado a Wizardmon sobre su pasado, las huellas olvidadas de su vida, porque no quería que él volviese con preguntas de la misma índole.

A ella le gustaba su compañía. Saber demasiado entorpecería las cosas y a la vez…

A la vez.

—Hace frío en esta zona —comentó él y extendió sus manos hacia la hoguera para puntuar sus palabras o para darles un peso que le quitase fuerza al silencio.

Sopesó la idea de callar o responder. Él era nuevo, aunque muchos eran nuevos para ella, pero había demostrado que era capaz y se había unido a la causa sin preámbulo. Era inteligente, ella imaginaba, porque había visto lo que sucedía a quiénes no se unían a Vandemon.

—Siempre es igual por aquí —respondió, él debería saberlo, y miró por encima de su hombro. Más allá, lejos de ese rincón escondido de la zona nevada, ella imaginaba el bosque y sus recovecos. No era un recuerdo, más bien una pequeña chispa de la memoria que se encendió.

Wizardmon pareció complacido. Quizá ya no tendría charlas unilaterales cada día. —Lo mejor de esta zona es el cielo despejado.

Tailmon no buscaba la conversación ni la promovía, pero se encontró admirando la porción de cielo que se inmiscuía en su escondite y tenía que concederle eso.

Las estrellas y la luna, blancas y resplandecientes, parecían tan cercanas que la tentación de trepar a lo alto de la montaña y tomar algunos puntos brillantes no se le antojaba tan ridículo. Era una ilusión, simplemente, y por un breve momento se permitió admirar su luz. La idea se apagó antes de llegar a sus ojos, fugaz como había nacido se perdió, y endureció su postura mientras se acercaba al fuego. La imagen le hizo cosquillas entre los pensamientos pero sacudió cualquier espejismo lejos de la conciencia.

Las fantasías no llevaban a ninguna parte.

—Piensa en tres lunas en lugar de una —comentó Wizardmon en voz baja, contradiciendo cualquier esfuerzo de ella para centrarse en el instante—. Una azul, una roja y una amarilla. Una sola luna se ve solitaria en el cielo inmenso.

Tailmon ladeó la cabeza con interés, y a su pesar se encontró imaginando la misma pintura —la tela oscura, las estrellas brillantes— pero sustituyó la luna enorme y redonda por tres puntos medianos en el firmamento.

Sacudió la cabeza. Era una imagen borrosa y absurda.

—Hay mundos allá afuera. Hay leyendas —susurró, pero no era un pensamiento que quisiera compartir completamente.

Un mundo que no era ese mundo. Increíble.

—¿Estás segura que quieres buscar las etiquetas?

Tailmon se erizó por un instante y luego se relajó.

Un nombre estaba allí, escondido en el fondo de su mente, pero no podía alcanzarlo. Se preguntó si algún día podría.

Su misión en ese lugar era buscar las _etiquetas,_ era lo que Vandemon quería que hicieran. Era lo que los había hecho vagar por las zonas perdidas y escondidas, era la razón que ellos estuvieran allí.

Wizardmon la miraba ahora, con los ojos turbios y compasivos. Era una mirada que le irritaba.

—¿Hasta dónde llegarás por esto, Tailmon?

¿Por qué esa pregunta?

—Hasta el fin del Mundo si es necesario —replicó, tajante. Lamentó el arrebato enseguida, pero no se disculpó. No había razón para darle importancia.

—Eso es bastante lejos para hallar algo que no deseas.

—¿Por qué piensas que no busco algo para mí?

—Sí lo haces. Pero no son las etiquetas.

No lo eran. Él no tenía por qué saberlo, o interesarse. Era algo que ni ella comprendía.

Se acurrucó en el suelo de la cueva, de espaldas a Wizardmon pero no demasiado lejos de la salida. Sus instintos le decían que estaba segura, ella _confiaba_ en Wizardmon tanto como en cualquier otro miembro del ejército, pero no haría ningún daño mantenerse alerta.

Si cerraba los ojos... _cuando_ cerraba los ojos, encontraba una mirada azul y una sonrisa roja. Murciélagos. Sus constantes. Con suerte, la pesadilla se remontaría al bosque y no al encierro.

Anhelaba esas noches en las que no soñaba en absoluto.

—Saldré al amanecer para la siguiente zona —murmuró ella, soltando la vigía con lentitud agónica—. No tienes que venir.

Wizardmon no respondió por una eternidad. Quizá entendió lo que le estaba ofreciendo. Ellos no tenían que seguir por el mismo camino.

—Iré contigo.

Su voz podría hacerse perdido en el crujido del fuego si ella no tuviese el oído tan agudo.

—Hasta que encuentres lo que estás buscando.

Tailmon dejó que las palabras la tocaran y luego las apartó, lejos. Estaban en el mismo bando pero eso no los hacía algo más aliados, y aún así…

Aún así.

Con los ojos cerrados y abrigada por el silencio, se preguntó cuánto tiempo le tomaría a Wizardmon irse. Se preguntó qué haría si se marchaba. Probablemente seguiría, resistiría.

Ella no esperaba mañanas pintadas de luz.

* * *

 **A/N:** ¡Hola! Tardé muchísimo en decidir con qué amistad empezar esta colección hasta que la pensé en la de Wizardmon y Tailmon, una de mis amistades favoritas sin dudas. Hay un CD drama de ellos buscando las etiquetas y hablando sobre otros mundos, pero me gustaba la idea de ir más atrás en su amistad. Tailmon siendo recelosa y Wizardmon siendo Wizardmon ;)

 **¡Soul,** espero que te haya gustado! Lamento la tardanza, quería subir este reto antes pero no pudo ser. Tengo varios capítulos en mente :)

¡Gracias por leer!


	2. Carta sin destino

**Rapsodia multicolor**

2\. Carta sin destino

* * *

 _Koromon,_

 _En la escuela nos dijeron que debíamos escribir una carta para un amigo y yo pensé en ti, espero que esté bien. Mientras pensaba en lo que quería contarte me di cuenta que no sabía cómo empezar. ¿Un simple_ «hola» _estaría bien? Mi maestra nos dijo que podíamos hacerlo de cualquier manera, así que me dejó con más preguntas. Ojalá pudieras responderme, pero sé que está carta no te llegará nunca... Ni a nadie._

 _Empezaré de vuelta._

 _¿Cómo estás, Koromon? Creo que nunca te dije mi nombre. Soy Hikari, Hikari Yagami. Nos encontramos hace unos años, en Hikarigaoka. Ahora vivo en Odaiba, otro barrio de Tokio._

 _Espero que te acuerdes de mí porque yo te recuerdo muy bien. Recuerdo las burbujas, y como dabas saltos. Recuerdo que eras muy pequeño y no dejaste de crecer._

 _¿Te acuerdas de mi hermano Taichi? Te cuento que este verano nos iremos de campamento con él. La escuela lo está planeando y será para los primeros días de agosto, en las vacaciones. Nunca había ido a un campamento antes así que estoy deseando que llegue. Creo que no llegué a presentarte con mis padres. Ellos no hablan de lo que pasó en nuestra casa y... yo tampoco lo hago. ¡No es que no quiera! Antes lo hacía, pero mamá me dijo que estabas en mi imaginación... Y dejé de hablar de ti._

 _Pero yo te extraño mucho._

 _¿Sabes, Koromon? He visto a otros que son como tú. En las noticias. Ustedes se llaman digimon, ¿verdad? Es la palabra que viene a mi mente cuando los pienso. Aunque quizá la he leído en alguna parte... O la escuché en aquella canción de los niños que tuvieron aventuras. Mi abuela Tsuki solía cantarla cuando nos quedábamos en su casa a dormir._

 _Me pregunto qué estarás haciendo, Koromon. ¿Estás a salvo? ¿Te estás alimentando bien? ¿Eres feliz? Espero que sí._

 _Me gustaría volver a verte_.


	3. Pregunta y respuesta

**Rapsodia multicolor**

3\. _Pregunta y respuesta_

* * *

Koushiro se queda completamente quieto cuando las palabras alcanzan sus oídos. Es una conversación casual la que están teniendo en ese pequeño trayecto a casa de Sora. Y es una pregunta sencilla, una que más de una vez salió de la boca de su madre y que es familiar en muchos sentidos, pero le revuelve el estómago inesperadamente. Él no tiene una respuesta que dar. Taichi sigue hablando y caminando, ajeno a su repentina soledad durante pasos infinitos. Es tranquilo su regreso, Koushiro apenas lo registra.

—¿Estás bien, Koushiro? —pregunta, apoyando una mano en su hombro para llamarlo de regreso a la tierra. Su voz es diferente a la que animaba la conversación unos minutos atrás.

No quiere sentirse responsable de ese cambio.

No puede evitarlo.

—Lo siento —dice. Es la primera cosa que rueda en su lengua. Hay más palabras que resuenan en su cabeza, silenciosas críticas a su falta de respuesta, a su falta de actitud, a su falta…

Koushiro _es_ una persona en falta y no quiere que otros lo noten. Es difícil respirar con esa verdad y es aún más difícil evitar que se note con la atención que Taichi le dedica de repente. Está bajo la superficie, todo el tiempo. Él no quiere, no quiere.

Taichi deja caer el balón en el suelo y Koushiro lo mira detenerla con un pie. Quisiera tener esa gracia que en su amigo se ve natural pero él es torpe en movimientos y en silencios, es torpe en palabras y gestos. Koushiro es torpe incluso en una caminata a casa de Sora y eso hace que quiera esconderse detrás de la computadora.

—¿Dije algo malo? —pregunta Taichi y es todo inocencia herida—. ¿Te hice recordar algo malo?

Quiere borrar esa expresión de su cara. Koushiro la reconoce como culpa.

—No. ¡ _No_!

El calor pinta su cara de rojo.

—Es que… nunca tuve.

Taichi frunce el ceño, confundido.

—¿Qué?

—Nunca tuve un mejor amigo.

Puede imaginar las palabras que seguirán a su declaración. Las preguntas que brotarán. Lo ridículo que es que no pueda responder, que ningún nombre llegue desde el fondo de su mente con una cuestión tan cotidiana. Puede decir que Taichi está confundido por la importancia del tema por la arruga entre sus cejas.

Pero no se ríe como Koushiro espera.

—¿ _Nunca_?

Koushiro se muerde el labio. Las palabras se traban en su lengua pero hay una invitación en la pregunta de Taichi, en su tono. No hay acusación.

—No —dice, tentativo—. Sabes que los chicos en mi salón…

—Esos son unos idiotas, Koushiro —dice Taichi, tajante.

No puede corregirlo. Una sonrisa se le escapa y su amigo se relaja rápidamente. Si hay algo común en sus días con Taichi es lo fácil que es ir y venir de un lado al otro en la gama de emociones. Hay sonrisas y enojos, hay siempre algo que cambia. Koushiro no puede dejar de maravillarse con sus días con Sora y Taichi, lo mucho que cambiaron de los que eran tiempo atrás.

Se afloja el nudo en su estómago.

—¿Estás buscando uno? —pregunta Taichi, repentinamente.

Koushiro parpadea.

—¿Qué?

—Si estás buscando un mejor amigo, me gustaría apuntarme para eso.

Por la sonrisa de Taichi, Koushiro está casi seguro que está bromeando. Agradece ese gesto más de lo que puede decir. Koushiro no está cómodo con los temas más comunes y debe ser evidente para Taichi, inclusive, por muy distraído que pueda ser.

—Ahora, Sora _nos_ está esperando y sabes como es. También está triste por lo que pasó en el equipo femenino y tenemos que llevarle los deberes de Yamato... y eso me recuerda... ¿Por qué le pediste los deberes a Ishida? Soy el compañero de Sora y voy a la misma clase. ¿Estás queriendo darme un mensaje?

Koushiro se ríe hasta olvidar la incomodidad y vuelven al camino.

—¿De verdad lo dijiste? —pregunta, sin poder contenerse.

Es tonto pero no puede detenerse.

La expresión de Taichi vuelve a cambiar cuando lo mira. Hay una sonrisa distinta en su cara y Koushiro quiere esconderse, pero a la vez... no.

—¿No lo sabes? _Eres_ mi mejor amigo, Koushiro.

* * *

 **N/A** : Porque el Taishiro es amor.


	4. Día de nieve

**Rapsodia multicolor**

4\. Día de nieve

* * *

Yamato suspira. Aunque le gustan la nieve y el invierno, son cosas que le recuerdan especialmente la última Navidad que pasó en la casa de su abuelo. En Francia. Con Takeru y... Natsuko. Son pequeños fragmentos de su vida que están tan enredados entre sí que le cuesta separarlos y a veces siente que se pierde en el recuerdo. Siente que así puede olvidar lo solo que siente en su casa cuando cae la nieve y no tiene a alguien que disfrute el paisaje blanco. A veces no está seguro si a su padre le gusta la nieve. Nunca está en la casa lo suficiente para preguntarle en esa época.

En la escuela... En la escuela es diferente.

Son los días que más cerca están de las fiestas de Fin de Año y todo en las calles apunta a eso: decoraciones tempranas y festivales, pequeños anuncios y el mismo calendario. Pero la nieve en la escuela significa una cosa segura...

—¡Piensa rápido, Ishida!

La bola de nieve golpea en su frente con una precisión que podría haberlo sorprendido si no fuera porque es Yagami Taichi. Y por supuesto que es Taichi, que sonríe divertido y desafiante desde el otro lado del patio. Él se encuentra sonriendo en respuesta y es involuntario, principalmente. Porque le gusta competir y le gusta ganarle a Taichi. Y aprovecha cada oportunidad. La nieve no parece tan fría cuando hay tantas risas dando vueltas y puede quedarse con las sonrisas cuando vuelve a su casa vacía. Puede usarlas como un abrazo para memorias solitarias.

Se detiene un momento para ver a Sora arrojar una bola de nieve hacia Taichi con el deleite del triunfo anticipado y alcanza a ver al niño pelirrojo —Izumi si no se equivoca— correr en busca de un refugio con la pequeña hermana de Taichi pisándole los talones.

Es otro típico día de nieve.


	5. Inconexo

**Rapsodia multicolor**

5\. _Inconexo_

* * *

El ceño se acentuó ante la idea materializada y miró a su amiga con curiosidad. Miyako no lo estaba mirando, acostada boca arriba sobre el colchón, con las manos apretando el D-terminal como si fuese alguna técnica relajante. Tenía los ojos fijos en el dispositivo y él se preguntó qué palabras se esbozaban en la pantalla. ¿Era un mensaje enviado? Quizá había una respuesta.

—¿Estás de acuerdo con Daisuke, entonces? —cuestionó.

—Nos ha estado ayudando —señaló ella y su voz era blanda en la quietud—. No creo que...

Por largos minutos, los dos enmudecieron.

—¿Crees que deberíamos perdonarle todo lo que hizo, Miyako? —preguntó directamente y fue claro el filo de su enojo—. Fue el Digimon Kaiser, él quería...

No era la rabia la que lo dejó sin palabras aunque hervía en sus recuerdos. Había más que resentimiento en una figura maligna y en el rostro detrás de la máscara que tan fácilmente había dañado a tantos.

Se aventuró a mirar a su amiga y el rostro de Miyako era una sombra de lo que había sido. Se había sentado en la cama y lo miraba, expectante. Sus manos se aferraban al cubrecamas, disimulando su nerviosismo.

¿Por qué le importaba tanto a ella su pensamiento ahora?

—Estoy escuchando, Iori.

Su calma, al contrario de lo esperado, encendió su furia. Y corría helada por todo su cuerpo, reviviendo momentos que había querido olvidar.

—Él hizo mucho daño. No a nosotros. No simplemente a nosotros. Los digimons... No puedes decirme que crees que está bien, que lo puedes perdonar.

Tan poco respeto por la vida... tan poco.

—No puedo perdonar al Digimon Kaiser —dijo ella. Poromon, que había estado callado todo el tiempo, la miró sorprendido—. Pero él no es más eso. No es el Digimon Kaiser.

No era una buena defensa.

—Miyako...

—Tú mismo lo dijiste. Él fue nuestro enemigo. Ya no lo es.

Había cometido el error de conjugar en pasado un verbo y ella se aferraba a ello.

—Eso no quiere decir...

Miyako sonrió con tristeza.

—¿Crees que todo es parte de un acto? ¿Salvarte? ¿Ayudarnos? Quiere ser de los buenos, Iori. Quiere cambiar. Está cambiando.

Iori no parecía convencido. Sus hombros permanecieron tensos y Upamon empezó a lanzarle miradas inquietas desde su rincón en la habitación.

—Hizo mucho daño, Miyako —insistió.

—Puede hacer mucho bien, también. Ya sabes... Tiene una oportunidad para hacerlo. No estoy diciendo que seas su amigo, no estoy pidiendo que hables con él siquiera. Pero... tenlo en mente. Daisuke quiere que se una a nosotros. Cree en él.

Iori no dejó que sus ojos se alejaran de ella.

—No parece que sea el único.

Miyako se mordió el labio antes de responder. El cariz de seguridad en su voz, cuando respondió, no se perdió en los oídos de ninguno de los presentes.

—Yo también quiero creer en él.


	6. Metamorfosis

**Rapsodia Multicolor**

6\. _Metamorfosis_

* * *

Si le hubieran preguntado a Daisuke si ellos eran amigos, él lo _negaría_. O lo habría hecho durante bastante tiempo, al menos. Lo habría negado con una sacudida rimbombante y palabras persistentes, con el tono de voz agudo y los ojos llenos de ofensa inaudita. Miraría a Miyako, si coincidían en la estela expectante de la cuestión, con la nariz arrugada por un disgusto sin nombre y haría un punto diciendo algo que probablemente le haría llorar —que era un don, si le preguntasen. Daisuke era bueno señalando cosas que hacían a Jun gritar como una loca y que arrugaban el ceño de su madre. No tenía duda que podría usarlo contra cualquier persona, si lo provocaban.

Inoue Miyako no era una excepción.

 _(Motomiya Jun había conocido a Inoue Momoe en la escuela, se habían sentado juntas en clase y a partir de ese momento, habían sido amigas_ para siempre. _Ellas, Jun y Momoe, tuvieron ese tipo de comienzo amistoso que Daisuke y Miyako nunca habrían tenido. El que no estaban destinados a tener)._

Lo cierto era que Miyako no había llegado a su nombre bajo la figura de la amistad.

No había sido más que la hermana de una amiga de su hermana, una niña que veía ocasionalmente en los patios de la escuela y que lo saludaba efusivamente en los encuentros casuales; una pieza en el juego de desconocidos conocidos. No se veían en los clubes escolares ni en los salones de clase, no compartían espacio durante las tardes libres para intercambiar historias ni para juegos ordinarios. Daisuke la veía fuera de la escuela, sin embargo, como pequeños actos inevitables. Yendo con su madre a buscar a Jun a la casa Inoue de pasada al club de fútbol. Pasando por el mercado _I,_ pertenenciente a la familia Inoue, en el que Miyako solía dar vueltas entre los pasillos con sapiencia envidiable. A la salida de la escuela, inclusive, cuando sus hermanas iban a buscarlos juntos y ellos tenían que morderse la lengua para no discutir por lo tonta que era ella o lo bruto que era él durante un escaso trayecto compartido.

Eran renuentes conocidos, honestamente. Pero eso era todo.

 _(Lo primero que le había llamado la atención de ella, de Miyako, era el color del pelo, esa cortina color lila que le caía de la cabeza, y su madre le había regañado "porque no puedes quedarte mirando fijamente, cariño". Jun se había burlado de él por siglos y Daisuke había tenido el impulso de arrojarle la pelota a Miyako en su cara, a pesar que ella era inocente: no era su culpa que su cabello fuera tan… tan)._

Hasta que ya no lo fueron.

Fue un viernes, lo recordaba. Había estado de malhumor al principio del día porque Hikari había faltado a la escuela —Daisuke pensaba que tener que esperar hasta el lunes para verla era injusto— pero todo había mejorado durante el recreo: Taichi se había acercado para decirle que podrían irse juntos, que así él podría llevarle a Hikari la tarea y podría pasar la tarde con ellos. Pasaría la tarde con los _Yagami_. Si no tenía otros planes, se había apresurado a decir su senpai. Y no los tenía. A la hora de la salida, Daisuke había salido flotando de su salón. Ese momento lo había anticipado durante todo el día.

Pero se había detenido en seco cuando vio a Miyako de reojo entrar al salón de computación —ese pelo era absolutamente inconfundible— y en silencio se acercó a ver qué le ocurría. La observó desgarrar hojas en el cesto de la basura con enojo evidente y con lágrimas empañándole los anteojos.

Volvió sobre sus pasos en silencio aturdido, tras disculparse con Taichi y decirle que le llevaría los deberes a Hikari el día siguiente.

—¿Necesitas ayuda? —preguntó.

Miyako había levantado la mirada de su trabajo, sorprendida y aturdida como si alguien la hubiese hallado haciendo algo indebido. Su cara se contorsionó como si quisiera seguir llorando.

Daisuke entró en pánico. —¡No! ¡Lo siento! No llores. No llores-

Miyako arrugó la nariz por un segundo y respiró hondo. Daisuke se quedó bajo el umbral, inseguro sobre qué hacer. La sala de computación se sentía inhóspita sin sus ocupantes diurnos y las máquinas calladas.

—No necesito ayuda —dijo ella. Su voz taladró como la tiza que se partió llorando contra un pizarrón—. Pero…, gracias.

Ella debería saber que él no se daba por vencido fácilmente.

Daisuke entró al salón y empezó a ayudar con la limpieza de todos modos. Juntó los papeles que habían quedado en el piso. Miyako hizo todo lo posible por fingir que estaba sola y guardó furiosamente algo en su mochila cuando vio que él no desistía.

También debería saber que a Daisuke no le gustaba ser ignorado. —Oye, Miyako.

Los hombros de la niña se hundieron.

—Tenemos una compañera nueva este año —dijo Miyako, suave y llorosa y tan poco alegre que no sonaba como ella—. A veces me toma las cosas sin permiso. Las rompe... Se ríe de mi pelo... Escribió cosas horribles sobre mis dibujos.

Daisuke reconoció sostenía algunos trozos de papel.

—¿Quieres que le rompa alguna cosa a ella?

La boca de Miyako se torció un poco antes de dejar escapar un suspiro. —Sabría que fui yo.

—En realidad sería _yo_.

Miyako lo contempló fijamente por un momento, luego sacudió la cabeza. —"El ojo por ojo deja a todo el mundo ciego"

—¿Eh?

—Es una frase. —Ella alzó los hombros—. Está bien, no es importante. Son solo dibujos. Y tengo cosas en casa para cuando no me las devuelve. No creo que lo haga por maldad.

—Te hizo llorar —puntuó Daisuke, incómodo. No se sentía bien que Miyako llorase de verdad, a pesar de que él se lo había imaginado—. ¿Qué razón crees que tendría?

—No lo sé… Tal vez está enojada. Tal vez necesita desquitarse con alguien. No soy la única a la que molesta.

El silencio se coló entre ellos como una presencia más en el aula.

—¿Y crees que eso está _bien_?

Sacudió la cabeza. —No está bien. No digo que lo esté, solo digo- ella es amiga de Mina.

Daisuke suspiró suavemente y se levantó, tendiéndole una mano a Miyako para ayudarla a levantarse del suelo en el que ambos habían coincidido. No tenía idea quién era Mina.

—Cuando estoy _enojado_ no le rompo cosas a mis amigos. Ni a mis compañeros.

—Le rompes cosas a tu hermana —puntuó Miyako, siendo injustamente comprensiva con una niña que no lo merecía en opinión de Daisuke—. Momoe siempre se queja de lo mucho que Jun se queja de ti. Es un poco gracioso.

Jun era un caso aparte. Y no era siempre así.

—Me alegro que te divirtamos.

Miyako sonrió, su sonrisa era extrañamente tímida. No era la sonrisa que siempre veía en Miyako. A él no le gustó.

—Gracias por haberte quedado. Por escucharme. No tenías que hacerlo.

—Si vuelve a molestarte, me dices —dijo él.

La vio dudar por un segundo.

—Por favor —insistió.

La sonrisa que apareció en el rostro de Miyako fue más genuina. Más honesta.

—Está bien, Daisuke.

 _(Si Jun le hubiera preguntado a Daisuke si Miyako era su amiga después de ese día, él todavía lo negaría. Ella no iba a dejarlo en paz por siglos)._

* * *

Quería escribir algo de Daisuke y Miyako, esto es lo que salió. ¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
